Carnage Kabuto
Asura Rhino (阿修羅カブト Ashura Kabuto) is an artificial mutant created by Dr. Genus of the House of Evolution and is by far their strongest creation. Appearance Asura Rhino is a massive being, towering over both Saitama and Genos. He is humanoid but his body has many characteristics resembling a beetle, including a thick exoskeleton and a large horn on his head, similar to that of a rhinoceros beetle. His body also has many large spikes on his arms and legs. Personality Asura Rhino is an extremely unstable being. He is very intelligent, but has an insatiable blood lust and thus had to be locked up because he kept killing anything that got near him. He considers himself far superior to humans, calling himself a "new human", and believing that all should bow to his will. Plot House of Evolution Arc When Saitama and Genos arrive at the House of Evolution's secret base and subsequently destroy it, Dr. Genus decides that the only way to stop them and gain a sample of Saitama's DNA would be to unleash Asura Rhino. After killing many of the clones, Dr. Genus releases Asura Rhino, begging him to get Saitama's body at any cost. Asura Rhino taunts Genus, saying that he is far more superior than them, but led by his desire for combat and killing, Asura Rhino accept. As Saitama and Genos enter the lair, Genos senses a life form rushing down the tunnel towards them at a fast rate. That life form is Asura Rhino carrying Genus, after asking him which of the two is Saitama, Rhino drops Genus and smashes Genos into the wall of the tunnel, embedding his torso and head into it. Rhino then challenges Saitama to a fight in a nearby chamber, and he agrees based on the fact that Asura Rhino made Genos look like "modern art". Asura Rhino and Saitama get to the chamber and the fight is about to start when Genos, from the doorway, blasts Rhino with a large wave of fire. Genos then rushes towards Asura Rhino and throws a flurry of punches at Rhino, who then throws a single punch at Genos and smashes him to the ground, breaking apart the left side of his face. Genos, after recovering from the blow, attempts to fire another lazer at Asura Rhino, but Rhino blows on it and sends it right back to Genos, causing his hair to poof up into an afro. Saitama finally steps in to fight. Asura Rhino rushes in and is about to smash Saitama, but he senses his aura and jumps back across the room, revealing that he was able to tell that if he had attacked that he would have died. In fear, he asks Saitama why he's so strong. Saitama agrees and tells Rhino and Genos how he became that strong, through sheer training. Genos thinks he's kidding and Asura Rhino believes that Saitama is making fun of him and goes into what he calls "Asura Mode", a form that makes him much larger and alters his appearance greatly. Asura Rhino says that he will stay in this form, rampaging till next Saturday. Asura Rhino then proceeds to attack Saitama ruthlessly, smashing him around the room, until Saitama realizes that it's Saturday and not Friday and that he'd missed the special sale at the market and proceeds to punch Asura Rhino so hard it disintegrates the middle of Rhino's chest, neck and head, marking the sudden end as Rhino. Abilities Being the strongest warrior of the House of Evolution, Asura Rhino boasts tremendous speed and physical strength. He is shown to be strong enough to defeat Genos easily, with just his breath repelling a laser blast from Genos. He is also said to be highly intelligent but his unstable personality causes Dr. Genus to dub him a failure. *'Super Strength: ' Asura Rhino boasts a great amount of strength seen as how he was able to damage badly Genos with minimal effort. *'Super Speed:' Despite his enormous size Asura Rhino boasts an exceptional amount of speed that he uses to attack his enemies before they can even react. *'Keen Instincts': Thanks to his instincts, Asura Rhino is able to sense the strength of his opponents and if they can be dangerous. *'Asura Mode:' Asura Rhino greatly increases his strength. It causes his appearance to change, his teeth grow sharp and his eyes go white, his body bulks up and the horn on his head sharpens to a point. This mode causes him to go into an uncontrollable rage that lasts for a whole week, during which he claims to be unstoppable. Quotes Trivia References Navigation Asura Rhino Category:Mysterious Being Asura Rhino Category:Deceased